Modern Day Kainora (Part 2)
by SilentCreScriptor
Summary: Kai was a delinquent with a criminal past but when he meets Air Temple high 's top student Jinora everything changes. He fell in love with her and despite everything that got in there way he was welcomed into her life. Now at Republic city university he can finally put the past behind him but when an old friend appears Kai begins to wonder if the past is just as forgiving.
1. Chapter 1

II : THE PAST ISN'T ALWAYS SO FORGIVING

* * *

"It's so hard to believe that I actually made it" Kai tilted his head back after collapsing on Jinora's bed exhaustion finally hitting him.

"I told you we should have taken my dad on his offer to help me move"

"I'm fine, besides did you really want him sitting here interviewing every single person in your dorm" Kai chuckled placing a hand around his girlfriend's waist whilst tucking his chin on her shoulder as she busily ticked away at her list.

"I guess not but if I'm honest I'm going to miss my family" Jinora replied thoughtfully getting up to straighten a picture she had of them on her desk.

"It's weird never thought I'd say it but I miss Mako and Bolin already , him crying like I was going off to war really reminded me of what I got myself into " Kai added smiling up at Jinora as he spoke.

They're light chuckles at the memory made the knock at the door almost go unnoticed.

"Um Jinora right? English and History student?"

The older blonde looked between the two, her questioning expression hidden slightly under her bangs and glasses as she took her time to study them. She noted to herself what she considered an odd couple, Jinora gave the impression of someone who was book smart but held a notable innocence towards real-life experience. Kai on the other hand was the opposite, the way he almost instinctively eyed her suspiciously, he was street smart and to her that meant trouble.

"Yup that's me" Jinora replied happily her welcoming tone bringing a smile on the older women's face in reinsurance.

"Hey Jinora, I'm Casey Lee I share the room next door, I'm a psychology student in my second year." Casey returned the greeting shaking Jinora's hand and raising her glasses up at Kai who offered his.

"Anyway a bunch of us decided to have a get to know each other lunch in the restaurant down the road, Your invited to, It would be nice if you came" she emphasized the word 'you' bringing her hand to her hip as she finally gave Kai an acknowledged nod.

"Um thanks "Jinora looked hesitantly at Kai as he grabbed her laptop to make himself look busy, something Jinora thanked with a kiss on his cheek as she whispered a thank you.

"If I take long you can leave okay? I'll see you tomorrow"

* * *

She came to only take out one book, but she couldn't help but tale advantage off all the library had to offer. Immediately making sure she grabbed all of the semester's reading and left with a permanent Job as well. She couldn't help but smile at her rather productive day.

"woah there, do you need any help with that" Jinora heard Kai's voice and immediately thanked her boyfriend in her mind for his amazing timing.

"Thanks, you're really cute when you're chivalrous "she spoke teasingly trying her best to look over the long pile.

"Wow, when girls talk to me they're usually not so complimentary" The similar voice spoke again this time sounding much lighter than she remembered Kai sounded like.

"I am so sorry I thought you were – you know what I'll probably take my books back" She couldn't help but feel shocked trying her best to hide her embarrassment from getting her boyfriend confused with someone else.

"It's okay , it's not every day I get a cute girl like you offering me a compliment now I'm glad I acted …chivalrous" The young man gave an exaggerated courtesy trying his best to balance with the books only to fail miserably and have them all fall on the floor.

Jinora held back a laugh she helped divide the books between them, and as they walked back to her dorm she was surprised at how much he reminded her of Kai. Though he had a different hair cut , the tan skin tone was similar along with his green eyes .

"…And I would be lying if I didn't say I always end up looking like an idiot in front of cute girls, no matter how hard I try" Jinora had found the young man easy to talk to , though he did most of the talking , but he was friendly at least.

"Well you definitely left an impression on me "Jinora returned a warm smile trying her best to give a good first impression to her new friend.

"Same" the young man whispered, a small blush appearing on his face as he starred in awe at Jinora.

"Actually you look familiar..do you know a girl called Mai" he replied sighing in relief when he noticed Jinora hadn't realised his previous comment.

"Yup she's a friend I went to school with, sadly she went to Ba Sing Sa university, you know her?"

"Yeah we used to work at the same store, I'm Skoochy by the way I don't know if she talked about me before but she always talked about you , actually I think Mai talks about, well everything"

"Well that certainly sounds like Mai, but sorry she never mentioned you" Jinora was even happier to find out he knew Mai, her first week was starting to not be that bad.

"Okay I'm somewhat insulted "the duo shared a giggle as they reached the hallway, Jinora placing her books more comfortably under her arms so she could open the door.

"Don't be, your probably didn't do something embarrassing enough for her to talk about, I'm guessing you know how I look like because of the photo" Jinora raised her eyebrows as she took the rest of the books from his hands.

Skoochy grinned, imitating the facial expression she made when she fell down the stairs and Mai thought it would be a good opportunity to 'capture the moment' instead of helping her up.

"Well I'm glad I finally was able to put a voice to a face "he grinned offering her his hand to shake.

"As Jinora lifted the now full stack of books into the corner of her room, she turned around to face an extremely nervous looking Skoochy, his dark green eyes focusing on the distance between them.

"I hope you don't find this sudden but if your free this afternoon would you like to get lunch with me, so we could get to know each other better?" He placed his hands in his pocket, his nervous smile forcing Jinora to feel bad at having to turn him down.

"I would love too but I kind of already have a boyfriend, I hope I didn't give you the wrong idea" saying she had a boyfriend was a new feeling for Jinora but it was a comfortable one , one she took pride in finally getting the opportunity to say with such freedom.

"Oh no it's fine, of course a pretty girl like you would already be taken" He was disapointed and he didn't hide it.

As Kai entered the hallway he couldn't help but twitch a little from the sound of his old friend's voice. A tint of annoyance entering his tone as he called his name out in surprise, even more so when he saw him with Jinora.

"Skoochy?"

"Nice to see you Kai, it's been to long "Skoochy's tone contrasted with Kai's considerably, a warm welcoming one escaping his lips as soon as he heard his name being called. He watched attentively as Kai brought a protective hand around Jinora's shoulders, who couldn't help but look up at the both of them confused.

"Oh so he's the boyfriend I presume" His statement held a questionable frustration, his smile faltering as soon as Kai nodded in response. Jinora tried to opt for a friendly response Kai cutting her off a hint of anger present in his question.

"What are you doing here?" It came out harsh, he understood that plainly, but he was in no mood for small talk and he wanted nothing than to make his intentions known.

"Kai!" Jinora looked up at her boyfriend disapprovingly turning towards her new friend. "I'm sorry for my boyfriend, he's usually friendlier"

"Really, the Kai I knew was only nice when he needed something" The smile didn't leave his face as he spoke leaning against the wall as he did so.

"Answer the question "Kai continued annoyed, a glare he was holding back finally making its way to Skoochy's direction.

"Hey, I got lucky like you too, got myself adopted and worked hard to get here , I even helped out the people I left behind , thought we all deserved a chance you know , who would have though it huh" His smirk was unforgiving but he sparred a smile for Jinora bowing in respect, as he removed himself from the wall.

"I guess this is where I take my leave see you around Jinora it was really nice to meet you" Skoochy was gone lest than a minute before Kai lightly pushed Jinora into the half open door trying his best to not seem on edge.

"Stay away from him" Jinora gave him a disapproving look as he helped her take the books into her room.

"Unless you tell me why, I'm not budging "She folded her arms as soon as they entered , standing in front of him as she tapped her foot.

"Jinora now is not the time to be stubborn, he's from my past on the streets okay that should tell you enough why I don't want you making friends with him" The command in his voice was gone now he was simply pleading, sitting down with his hands wide apart.

"Kai you can't tell me what to do, that's not how this relationship works" He shut the door Jinora forgot to close as she looked down at him even more seriously.

"Well I don't mind if it does considering I am only trying to look out for you, that guy is trouble "Kai unknowingly began tapping his foot, his patience no longer being available.

"I can take care of myself, you're not my dad"

"I'm not your dad, are you serious Jinora" She couldn't help but un-wrap her arms, as he spoke to her with a manner she was sure she never heard before.

"I'm dead serious, I haven't made any other friends since I got here and considering how much you've changed I don't know why you're judging him "she spoke softer now trying to plead her case rather than to make an argument.

"Is there a reason why you have a habit of befriending bad guys" Kai's attempt at a light hearted joke was taking as more of an insult form Jinora who started fidgeting with her hands.

"What like how I meet you?" the words were out of her mouth before she could even processes what she wanted to say, and the look on his face was more than enough to make her want to take everything she said back.

Kai knew he was lucky, of course he did. A family, a girlfriend, a student at one of the top universities. But something made him feel his luck was about to ran out, that troubling feeling scared him even more.

"Jinora please don't argue with me, just do what I say" He ignored her statement, visibly closing his eyes and sighing as he sat there.

"Until you give me a reason I'm quite fine with talking with my new friend"

"Friend? You've known him for less than a minute" Kai scolded himself at how he raised his voice, even more so when Jinora opted to do the same at him.

"Well he's the only one I've had the chance of making okay, no thanks to you "she was almost shouting now her annoyance at it all finally taking center stage.

"What?" He replied concern immediately on his face, dragging Jinora onto to his lap so she could explain without dodging the question. A habit he's picked up over the time she's known him.

"It's nothing really, it's just I had a really good lunch with the girls and they all share the same interests with me and have a lot in common with them"

"But?" he probed further rubbing the back of a visibly worried Jinora.

"But when I was coming back from using the toilet I head them talking about how I must be a lot different to how I come across because of well… you" she felt embarrassed to even look at Kai saying her worries out loud made them feel childish and silly .

"Me?" Kai didn't even hide his surprised feeling slightly guilty.

"I'm probably worrying over nothing, I mean this campus is huge theirs going to be plenty of opportunities for me to make friends, I don't know, I guess I never thought it would be this hard"

"I'm sorry if I'm causing you any trouble beautiful, that's the complete opposite of what I intended" There it was that expression he always made, and as soon as she saw it she brought Kai into a hug and kissed him tenderly. Placing a hand on his cheek only to be disturbed once again from the sound of a knock on the door.

"Hey Jinora I don't want to intrude but the rule" Casey's voice seemed to silence the rest of the hushed whispers that were heard coming from the opposite end.

"Oh okay sorry Casey he was just about to leave" Jinora stood up breathing in as she walked to the door.

"There's a rule?" Kai couldn't help the laughter that exited his mouth as Jinora opened it and smiled at Casey before sitting back next to Kai. "Okay, explain "

"Well because this dorm has majority girls, we made a rule that no boys passed ten and when we do have boys over we leave the door open" she tried to hide her stammer as she bowed her head, clearly embarrassed.

"Wait, what and you agreed" Jinora nodded her hand playing with his instead of looking him in the eye.

"Sorry Kai, we can always hang out at yours instead, it's not that much of an issue?" Jinora asked hopefully leaning her head against his shoulder.

"It's okay beautiful, not much of a change in circumstances I guess " the irony hit Jinora hard as she finally looked up at him.

"Kai?" she sounded apologetic placing her hands in his once again.

"Jinora its okay" he said pecking her on the lip before removing her hands from his.

"So do you want to come to mine I haven't shown you my dorm yet anyway?" As he stood up he looked back optimistically.

"Uh, I sort of have all this reading I have to catch up on " Jinora replied gesturing to the huge stack of books in the middle of her room, " I want to get started right away , you can stay here if you want?"

"It's okay, I'm not quite sure I'm a fan of our audience " He gestured to the blonde hair that was sticking out from behind the door, as Casey hastily left on hearing his comment.

"Next time?" She responded getting up to place a kiss on his cheek making sure to convey how sorry she felt but sadly she noticed how it didn't meet his eyes.

"Yeah next time, I'll call you later okay beautiful, enjoy your reading" He sounded distant for once, less assuring than usual.

There it was again that troubling feeling. The one he got when he knew he was going to get caught, but this one was different it was more of a worry than anticipation. It was the felling he got when they first broke up… no it was less intense. It reminded him of the time when he found out he was moving foster homes again. Unwanted...no, that wasn't it, what was the word…? Lonely.

* * *

**A/N :** Changing the POV for the second part of the story. Hope you like it ;)


	2. Chapter 2

It had been more than two weeks, and through both their certainty that everything was fine. To the outward observer it clearly wasn't.

His attempts at spending time with her were more or less shot down by her crazy workload or her need to occupy her time with something he deemed to be needless extra work .

So he was careless. The type of carelessness that would cause his younger self to cringe in disbelief. The thief must be quiet, subtle, freed from hesitation but most importantly stable.

_And Kai was not stable._

They're every day calls turned to once a week followed by the odd text. It was long paragraphs turned to simple I'm fines, the heart emoji here and there and then nothing. And that made him unsure.

There was no certainty. No aim. No Jinora.

Mako and Bolin's need to call him every day was left with the need to give him space to settle in.

He had settled in. He had his classes in order, his first few assignment written with ease. His free time spent drinking with new friends or trying his luck at different sports teams.

What hadn't settled down was the long peering feeling of loneliness whenever he had to turn a girl down with the phrase 'I have a girlfriend'. It made him think of said girlfriend and immediately wonder if that phrase was even true.

Expressing himself wasn't his strong point. Waiting for things to pass was, so as he waited specifically for her to come to him. For the first time in their relationship he wondered how long he had to wait.

Should he have to wait at all?

* * *

Casey looked almost pointedly at Jinora before finally giving in to her inquisitiveness.

"So we haven't seen your boyfriend in a while … Chris was it? Is everything alright?" there was an esteemed atmosphere that followed Casey,it was wiser more mature and it made Jinora weakly submit to it.

"He's name is Kai, and we're fine ... we're both just really busy, you know how it is" she responded dismissively placing a roll of sushi in her mouth to try and prevent herself from speaking further only to choke on it when Skoochy came to their table.

They both called out each others names simultaneously causing her friends to look at them in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" she continued smiling as she meet his gaze.

"I kind of work here" he warmly responded pointing to his uniform and smiling at the rest of the girls who sat around the table , side hugging Jinora's friend Su, which caused her to look at the pair with a questionable expression one she tried but failed to hide.

"Wait you two know each other" Su interjected. She was in her first year studying history like Jinora, with dark midlength hair, dark hazel eyes and a paler tone much different to Skoochy's.

"Yeah, through a mutual friend" He responded indifferently his attention on Jinora as he absently packed their dishes. Casey coughed in annoyance, raising her head to bring Su's hurt expression to Skoochy's attention.

"Um, Jinora this is my foster sister Su, her family took me in, they're the reason why I even got a chance to get here actually, I owe them a lot", The offhanded compliment brought a small smile of appreciation to Su's face, she watched earnestly as her brother left with their dishes. Casey speaking up as soon as he was an ear-shot away.

"Isn't Skoochy sweet, I would rather you date someone well-mannered like Su's brother than 'Chris''. Her statement was abrupt, looking through her bag for money to pay for the meal as she spoke, sparing no one eye-contact.

"Foster brother" Su corrected placing her money on the table along with the rest of the girls. "Its okay ladies I'm happy to pay, consider it my treat for having awesome roommates" Casey continued ignoring the statement as she gave the waiter her money.

As the group began to leave Skoochy rushed to them breathing heavily as he made his way. "Let's go girls, I need to get some stationary from the shop over there" Casey pointed to the store, chewing on gum as she spoke and ushered the rest away with Su looked back disapprovingly.

"Hey whats up"Jinora spoke up first as Skoochy struggled to gather his breath. Whilst he did so he looked up at her , almost contemplative as he finally spoke his words in almost a whisper.

"Don't take this the wrong way but I just , I've struggled to get you off my mind , Your a nice girl Jinora and I know Kai and trust me, He's not a good guy." The words were spoken slowly pausing as her payed attention to her reaction, reaching out to lead her to the steps for them to sit down.

Jinora paused searching for a response before resorting to giggling to herself.

"Funny, that's what Kai said" She admitted breathing in before giving him a wide smile.

"I'm serious Jinora, if anything Mai said about you was right he isn't the type you should hang around" He held a strong amount of care in his voice placing his hands over her's as she finally looked up to meet his gaze.

"It's okay I know everything about Kai's past" she respond assuredly, removing her hand from his.

"And your still with him?"

"The worst he's done is steal from the family that took him in. I've also seen his criminal record I love him enough to see past that"

"Well If he loved you , he would have told you that stealing from his family wasn't the worst his done"

"What do you mean?" Jinora wasn't sure she wanted him to continue and from the look on Kai's face as he made his way to them she realized that more.

"I told you to leave her alone" Kai spoke stridently anger present in his tone as he walked closer to his former friend.

"You always were protective of the things that you loved the most but then again you were also a very good liar" he declared challengingly looking at Jinora as she joined the pair as they stood up.

"What are you talking about?" She inquired further trying her best to separate the two.

_Kai was getting frustrated. He was losing his calm. He wasn't being stable._

Skoochy turned to Jinora even more willing to let out all of Kai's secrets. "He can be quite violent, I'm sure you've seen it , his Kleptomania wasn't the only thing out of control you could ask his mother but -"

So he broke, his hands closed into fists, his usual collected and care-free demeanor gradually and visibly changed. Before he could stop himself he's shaking fist almost relentlessly connected with a noticeably shocked Skoochy's face, getting in two hits before being held back by Jinora.

He didn't have time to think of the repercussions, the consequences… of her. He slipped up, from the slow smirk that crept on his former friend's face after he wiped the trail of blood that trickled freely from his nose, to Jinora tying to tug him away from where he stood.

His fist was still hovering ontop of Skoocky as he held him down with his hand grasping mercilessly at his collar. It took him that long to realize how far he went. The disapproving glare from Casey and Su who were the first to leave the shop as more of Jinora's dorm mates started to steadily gather around and provide Kai with the same hostile retort.

He looked around at the newly gathered crowd, reminiscent of the moment he found himself in a similar predicament, his fast heart beat slowing down as he clumsily collected his breath.

"Jinora ...I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me" He stuttered, stumbling over his apology before finally resting his eyes on her, her attention however rested everywhere but his.

"Kai just leave!" she half shouted, care and worry still present on her tone as she began to try and help Skoochy up.

"Jinora, You don't understand what he was saying, he ... Jinora " Kai ignored her continuing, almost in a whisper meant only for her to hear.

"Kai, I said go!", Her scream however was of a different tone, anyone who wasn't paying attention now finally did and a visibly upset Jinora, with tears of a silent betrayal stinging to her eyes, was all the present university staff needed to finally pay attention.

Kai hurriedly left, trying to squeeze himself pass the students who had gathered around. He needed an escape from the unrelenting pressure as he tried to get some air ignoring the questions of concern from some of his friends as he did so.

He should have gone back to his dorm. He should have called Mako or Bollin or even Korra. He should have made his way back to the campus to try and apologies to Jinora. There was a lot of things he should have done. But they were all of the things he didn't.

He walked into the store, and he took it. His anger was barely present, he was no longer upset, almost calm. For the first time in a while he felt in control. The urge was back, it was impulsive, and it was automatic. He was in and then he was out, he do so with such ease it almost felt nostalgic.

Kai thought he had moved on from his past. But with the item slowly burning into his pocket, taken with a shamefully non-existent guilt. It took him a couple weeks at university to realize that maybe that wasn't always possible.

* * *

A/N: sorry for the really late update, I've been struggling to find time to write due to endless assignments but hopefully you like the chapter ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Kai lay awake, it had become a common routine now. Most nights he would just lay there staring at the ceiling then back at the things he stole, shifting as he lay there with his arms crossed, constantly thinking.

It became almost instinctive now, looking at the now larger pile that he hadn't touched, only to add to it every night. Most were unimportant, chocolate bars to bracelets. None he cared for or really wanted, what he wanted was the thrill of getting them and for that he was on a permanent high.

But regardless of how calm he felt his eyes remained glued to them, a small pile in the center of his room. His arms locked on his chest and his legs fidgeting even more, this feeling was new to him, it was one of complete, unblemished regret. The non-existent guilt that he thought he felt became nothing more than a desire for repentance. He felt sorry, lonely, like his whole world was crashing down but at the same time it was impossible for him to find the cracks.

On the outside he looked calm but inside he felt like a ticking time bomb, a cracked damn that was slowly leaking it contents out untill he was nothing more than the empty shell he was in his childhood. The only difference was he didn't feel the amusement of his younger years, he didn't miss it though, what he missed was the person that made him feel better without it.

_Jinora._

He whispered it, as if saying it for the first time and breathing it out as if it was the only word he ever needed to say.

Jinora, his girlfriend or ex-girlfriend, he was still unsure. They hadn't spoken now for almost a month, she would send him a text now and then, asking him if he was okay and then nothing. It was Jinora being Jinora, kind, thoughtful and most obviously someone way out of his league.

And here he was, swamped with this felling of contempt, of himself of what he allowed himself to become all because of one tremor from the past. He was back to the person he had hoped he'd never go back to. Was he really this weak?

After only a couple of months of University and already he had become nothing more than a common thief. A criminal.

_'He just need some guidance Tenzin, Who better to give him that than us' _

Korra's words echoed in his mind, the ones used to persuade the older man to accept him into the school in the first place, the school that gave him a second chance when he didn't deserve it.

So why was he here at RPBU letting that all go to waste, letting all his progress all his success flutter at a little exchange. His past was haunting him, he knew he had the conviction to suppress it but he didn't, in truth maybe he felt he wasn't deserving enough to.

* * *

"Korra I'm really worried about Kai, his friends say he hasn't been going to classes, but when I ask him if his okay he tells me his fine but I just know something is up" Jinora stood in the middle of the room sparing a glance at the picture of her and Kai, then picking up the small gift Skoochey had gotten her that lay beside it. She couldn't help but think that maybe this was her fault. She had picked a stranger's side over her boyfriend and now she couldn't help but wonder if she even had a boyfriend to apologise to in the first place.

"Jinora, go and talk to him it's been over a month, if you don't I'm just going to have to come over there myself." Jinora bit down on her bottom lip, she was still mad at Kai , what he did to Skoochey was inexcusable but maybe not getting the full story from him made her in the wrong. His grades seemed okay, he was still giving his assignments in, but that was the problem. He was doing the bare minimum, he was trying but not trying at all.

"A month is a long time Jinora, talk to him!" Korra's reprimanding voice brought truth , and sparked Jinora out of her dismissive thoughts , but what it didn't bring was answers.

"I wouldn't know what to say" she replied coyly, answering back with a hint of nervousness as she walked up and down her room.

"Just text him and tell him you have to talk "Korra replied bluntly causing Jinora to mutter a groan in response and falling harshly onto her bed.

"It's not that simple Korra what he did , punching Skoochy like that I'm still mad at him , the only reason why I want to talk is because I'm worried , he wouldn't normally go this long without talking to me or at least trying to plead his case, it's like I don't know him anymore "

"I thought you loved him?" Asami cut in questionably her voice tensing distant in the background.

"Of course I do!" She responded back with more defensiveness than she thought natural. Of course she loved Kai ... She did?

"So why haven't you guys spoken?! What he did was wrong but do you really think ignoring him is going to solve anything! Why are you giving up on him?" Korra shouted back with a lot less delicacy that Asami tried to convey only moments before.

"Korra I'm trying, I just … I don't know, I've been caught up with everything, I just …" she was hesitant her response broken and dejected. She had no real reason and she knew it.

"Jinora you're going to have to make time, Kai is out there hurting , you don't know what it was that made him react like that and whatever it is… it must be serious enough for him to block everything out … including you". Asami's voice was louder over the phone now, probably grabbing it from Korra to finally get a few words in.

When she was done, the phone went silent for a minute. All Jinora could hear was her flatmates typing away on their laptops and the shallow distant breathing from the other end.

Korra finally broke the silence with her voice, softer now and with less vigour.

"Jinora, when I found Kai he was in a really bad place, but at the same time he was willing to take the chance to get out of it. It would really hurt me to think for a second he might be going back to that". Korra paused almost collecting her thoughts before she continued, her worry being conveyed loud and clear.

"He's a good kid... I just don't want him getting himself into any trouble for no reason. I'm not trying to make you babysit him but you mean the world to him, for someone like him, if for a moment he thought that he lost that, then he would go back to thinking he has nothing to lose. An attitude like that… that's dangerous... Just find time okay, go over to his and see if his okay... If not as a girlfriend then as a friend"

Jinora didn't get the chance to correct her, the phone went dead before she even could mutter her response, she wasn't quite sure if she even had one. Korra was worried, more so than usual, less carefree than usual. He was able to prove to her dad that he was right for her, now it was time for her to do the same thing. If Kai had a reason, he deserved the chance of her listening to what he had to say, why it had taken her this long to come to that conclusion.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the lack of updates, I'm finally done with exams and should be able to update at least once a week. Thank you to everyone who reads ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Lying came with the stealing, you lie as soon as you step foot in the target location. You tell the shop owner that you're a good person, one to be trusted. You do it through your demeanour or your friendly tone, you establish a level of uncommunicative trust, it keeps them guessing. On the other hand you can do the opposite, you can walk in innocently trying not to draw attention to yourself, you're too easily profiled, everything about you screams criminal so this is your safest bet.

To appear invisible, to slip in and then out without notice. It was an art, one that required skill, patience and most of all restraint. Knowing when it was the right time and when it wasn't. Kai hadn't been losing his touch, far from it, it all came easy to him, but like most things in his life at that very moment easy didn't mean guaranteed success. Rule number two don't visit the same place twice. Rule number three don't get to confident.

Kai hadn't been one for following rules, especially lately. Breaking his own promises was another thing he seemed to excel at apart from his rediscovered hobby of course. He promised himself that after their initial breakup that he would never lose Jinora again, that promise was broken. He also promised himself that he had turned a new leaf, that he was new person that he had changed. But like the carefully crafted rules he made from himself after years of experience on the streets, perfected through trial and error, and reinforced whenever he slipped up and was finally caught. He hadn't been on top of his game as of late no matter how easy it all still came.

Being caught meant he failed, and now sitting in the corner of a failed target location bruises parading his skin after an easily lost scuffle with the sons of the shop owner. Mr Paku had finally put two and two together after being robbed by Kai on more than one occasion and thus came prepared. All Kai could do was sigh to himself in defeat and prepare for the inevitable, there goes his second chance.

"Kid?!" Mr Paku was an old man, with distinctively bronzed skin and hair, which despite his age was still as black as the small ponytail he grew on his head. He held his stick upright using it to poke Kai in the head after minutes of screaming at him to gain his attention.

His Grandson, much shorter than his father but larger in structure however was less 'careful' kicking him so that he fell on the floor, his tied hands unable to protect his harsh fall. That gained his attention.

"My Grandfather is talking to you!" He shouted angrily at the bruised thief, his face inches from Kai's but from where Kai was sitting, he appeared to be a giant, his tone harsh and croaky detailing someone much older in age than himself. When Kai ignored their further attempts, still trying his best to get up the pain in his ribs becoming harder to ignore as he did so, he was almost shocked out of his silent reflection when he felt the man's saliva reach his skin.

The young man looked at him smug wiping his mouth in a sense of superiority as he looked down at the young boy he just spat at, faces of disgust present on the rest of his relatives faces whether it was aimed towards Kai or embarrassed disgust of their relation neither mattered. He continued to try his best to return himself in his original position succeeding, whilst resting his head back on the cabinet in a tender breath.

"Wipe that smug look of your face brat or..."

"Or what?!" Kai snapped back, his tone controlled but his pitch shaky as his face easily revealed his helplessness, he felt frustrated, annoyed with himself more than anything. He got caught stealing. He didn't care about failing in his task, he cared about all the people he let down. _He got caught stealing_, it was almost as if his brain was tied up in the same knots his hands were placed in. He looked up at them now, everything that was spinning finally came to a halt, the feeling of calm along with it , he finally was placed in the moment , his untethered high easily brought down as he looked up at the five men who brought him down.

"Will you punch me so more, spit on me some more, demand I return the rest of the stuff I stole, call the police? You can do it all, I don't care!" his breathing was rushed as his chest was brought up and down so rapidly as if he was panicked.

"Did you sell any of it?" Mr Paku asked calmly, bringing a chair so that he could sit opposite Kai and silencing the angry protests of the men behind with the simple raise of his hand.

"No" Kai looked at him quizzically eying the even more confused faces of the young men behind him.

"What's your name, young man?" He continued, tapping his foot on the floor patiently.

"Kai"

"Did you parents not give you more than one name" A young man at the back scoffed, eating away at a box of noodles he had conveniently put down when he was busy punching away at Kai's face.

"I don't have parents" He retorted solemnly, squinting in further pain as he did so. "What does it matter to you anyway... when are the police getting here?!"

"They're not coming Kai… I'm letting you go" Mr Paku sighed, untying him without even looking him in the eye.

"What!" The combined voice of disbelief represented the same amount of shock that was detailed heavily on Kai's face as he suspiciously rubbed his now sore wrists.

"I'm sure you can repay the time wasted when you come in for your shift tomorrow morning, and the rest of the art supplies you stole will magically return to me tomorrow morning as well. In fact I'm sure the magical re-appearance of all the things I hope I'm not wrong in presuming you 'borrowed' return to their rightful owners as well. So what do you think Kai am I wrong?"

Kai silently nodded as he carefully stood up, hoping to not aggravate any of his new bruises whilst clutching his side, he looked almost exasperated, his eyes glassed over from unused tears.

"No Sir… I promise you, you are not wrong "

_He just needs guidance… Who better to give it to him than us? _

* * *

A/N: So my plan to update once a week failed miserably sorry in advance and hopefully this short chapter made up for it. Thank you to everyone who reads ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Kai was almost surprised at how easily he got his life back together. A couple of weeks ago he thought he had finally hit rock bottom, the way he had returned so easily to his old ways it was hard for him to not believe that it was the only place he truly belonged.

Trying to maintain his grades accompanied by working wasn't easy but he couldn't help but feel entirely in debt to Mr Paku for helping him. He had been able to return everything he stole , Mako gave him a talking to after he came clean and Korra's disappointment wasn't easy to stomach but it was something he needed to do and he was glad that he did. Right now however he felt an ever present hole and he needed one more person to apologize before he could feel okay again.

"Going to finally see that girlfriend of yours I see" Mr Paku had watched Kai patiently as he daydreamed at the gift he held in his hands, the silver bracelet that decorated the bow that hung flawlessly over the wrapped box that laid openly on the desk.

"You didn't assume I stole it?" He spoke up reassuringly, his eyes finally leaving the gift to look at the older man questionably.

"Not even for a minute. You're a good kid Kai, I'll keep on reminding you of that until you don't forget it. I've raised enough boys to know when one fails to acknowledge the magnitude of their potential, you're a good Kid … now go see your girlfriend I know I tend to ramble on with my lectures."

Kai smiled widely at Mr Paku before signing off work, "Thanks Sir, for everything".

* * *

"So is this where you work? " Skoochy had appeared almost out of nowhere, his abrupt appearance making Kai shudder in surprise. His friend's wearily expression brought a satisfying grin to Skoochy's face as he lazily peeled himself away from the wall.

The pair eyed each other suspiciously, glancing slightly at the poorly lit street that they had found themselves talking in after all these years.

"You still haven't changed, always finding ways to appear out of nowhere. " Kai spoke to his former friend teasingly, squeezing his shoulder awkwardly as he tried to cut the tension, the small grimace that appeared on Skoochy's face was quick to remind Kai that they weren't on good terms.

"Look, I know you don't trust me but just stay away from my girlfriend okay, I really have no intention to fight you". His tone was threatening a part of it intentional the other impulsively protective as he crossed his arm diligently clenching his knuckles as they remained eclipsed under his arms.

"It's funny, when I was sitting in that youth offenders place I kept on wondering, why did Kai get out , what made Kai so special. I still don't get it, you did whatever you could to get what you want, it didn't matter who you betrayed, Kai did things alone regardless of what friend he had to betray to get there" There it was the callous tone that Kai hadn't heard directed at him in a long while, Skoochy stood unforgiving as he looked up at his friend who only claimed a couple of inches more in height.

"They were never my friends" Kai responded hastily uncrossing his hands as he made further attempts to walk backwards.

"They got you off the streets, just like that old couple that took you in, just like that girl, what was her name Korra? You had so many people willing to stand in your corner, you were so lucky yet you always found a way to screw it up" Kai knew where his rant was going and in almost a reflex he spoke up before Skoochy could do so in his absence.

"Skoochy it really doesn't have to be like this, you have it good right now we both do, just let it go"

Kai held out his hand openly for even a semblance of a truce, his face trying to convey any sense of willingness to end whatever disagreement they had then and there. It didn't take the tanned young man even a second before Kai's hand was pushed away from the space it had taken in front of him.

"I want revenge Kai, for every second I had to take the fall for you, for every day I spent working my butt off to try and get off the street whilst people came in abundance to help you out." He spoke pointedly, glaring at Kai as he raised his finger and jabbed it harshly into his chest.

"Don't for a second act like you're the victim. I'm protecting Jinora from you, you may have everyone else fooled but people like you don't change. I may have been a street kid but I did what I had to do to survive, you" he continued, scoffing in remembrance. "You just did it for fun... and I'm going to make sure that everyone in this new little life you have, know what you're really capable of"

Bad things have a habit of rearing its ugly head sooner or a later, and as easy as Kai thought it was to gain the forgiveness of those he had wrong just a couple of weeks ago. It had begun to be proven more and more that the past is not as forgiving.

* * *

A/N: Short chapter but I just had to write something after how long it has been, thank you again to anyone that reads it means a lot.


	6. Chapter 6

Jinora had been on the same chapter for the past ten minutes unable to concentrate on anything other than her worry for Kai. She felt almost destitute, everyone had been able to help him and she had just taken a back seat to it all putting her work before her relationship and doing nothing to save it. It scared her, now that Kai was able to get himself together with very little help from her, she couldn't help but feel like she had been unsupportive mostly just useless.

She inwardly cringed at her recent reprimand from her friends, and bellowed in frustration as she typed a message to Kai only to delete it moments after just like all her other messages. She didn't know where she stood at all and it discouraged her, she messaged Skoochy more than she did Kai at this point and that made her feel even guiltier. She was unwittingly picking a side to something she knew nothing about.

The knock on the door made Jinora jump up to open in with haste, she need a better distraction than the contents of a chapter she was unable to read and whoever was visiting her at this time could only be welcomed. She couldn't help but look up in a stunned surprise as Kai stood in the doorway his hands in his pockets, almost contemplating his next action. She starred at him shifting uncomfortably before he slowly entered the room with no protest from Jinora shutting the door behind him.

"Hi …Kai" she spoke softly to him, as he simply looked at here almost quizzically, he hands tensing in his pockets still not speaking a word. The silence hanged on for longer than either had expected before Jinora spoke up again.

"I better leave the door open, Casey… "As she reached to open it his hand grasped he arm holding it down with ease staring down at her with a now blank face. Her hands dropped to her side as he shifted from feet to feet staring at the floor then finally back on her.

"I'm sorry " He finally spoke, Jinora slowly brought herself down to the edge of the bed, breathing in as he continued , "For punching Skoochy, for creating that scene, for getting angry like that, I'm sorry, I really am." He looked up at her once more, slowly joining her as she sat contemplative, confused as to whether she wanted him to continue. Her silence was also meet with a reassuring smile as she nodded unable to mutter a vocal response.

"I hate this, not speaking to you, it's killing me Jinora, everything I've been able to do until now is thanks to you and I don't want it to be like before. So if you're angry with me if I did something wrong, I'm really sorry, I promise I won't screw up anymore please just forgive me"

"I'm not mad at you Kai, I've been meaning to talk to you about what happened, but then I heard from Mako about what happened at the store and then Korra told me about … I don't know, You needed help, and to be honest I didn't know what to do, I feel like there's apart of your life that I just don't understand, apart that you're not telling me, It's as almost as if I don't know you"

"Anything you want to know I'll tell you're right now". He reached for her hand, certainty in his voice as he waited expectedly. Her hesitancy was noticeable and the distance only grew as he retracted his hands back to his side, playing with the single ring that decorated his finger.

"I'll lay it all out "he continued, looking up at the closed door behind her. "Everything, every self-loathing, private thing I'd rather keep a secret I'll tell you all of it. If for a second, even for a tiny bit, if it means I won't have to lose you again I'd do it in a heartbeat, my secrets, my past will never be more important than how I feel about you… okay beautiful, right now I'd tell you everything.. I love you "His tone remained panicked his head hung low in his hands. He slouched forward gazing upwards to Jinora who still sat at a considerable distance.

"Okay" she began shakily whispering it as she finally looked at him.

Kai took a short breath almost encouraging himself to go on, he felt his hands clamp up at the thought of what she might ask and whether he had it in him to tell her, Whether she would forgive him if she knew everything.

"What did he mean" she began slowly trying to construct her sentence as if she was reading off a book.

"What did Skocchy mean when he was talking about your mother? I thought you were orphaned as a baby, that you never meet her, what happened? Why did him mentioning her make you get so angry?"

Kai tensed again. He knew the question was coming. His throat ran dry as he tried to let the words escape him. He was done lying but he wasn't sure if he was truly prepared to tell the truth.

"I killed her"

* * *

A/N: Happy New Year! I haven't updated in a very long time, or been on fanfiction in general, but I do try as much as I can. I've been really busy and I struggle to find time so updates will come but not as frequently as I would like. But thank you to everyone who's still reading it means a lot to me and encourages me to write more.


	7. Chapter 7

"That's what the papers said anyway."

It was like a weight had been lifted of Kai's chest, he fiddled with his fingers eyeing her expectantly, waiting for what seemed like a century for a reaction. Any reaction, despite the lightness he felt he still remained unsure. What did it mean for their relationship, had it lost her trying to not to? As the thoughts rushed in his head Jinora remained still, her eyes locked on his hands like he held something dear to hear in it.

"And what do you say..." Kai couldn't read her. She was a bundle of a range of emotions as she looked at him, half-shocked, half empathetic.

He eyes started to water as she kept her distance. He could see her breathing was a lot faster. She was scared. That was all he could deduce and it left a bitter taste in his mouth. She was scarred of him. Why shouldn't she be, of course she was?

"I can't remember Jinora, not even a little bit, I don't know if that's my guilt behind it or just a scared little boy who would rather not remember that he was responsible for his mother's death, "he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he did so. Whenever he opened them she was there staring at him, her eyes were still glassed over with tears, her breathing still rapid.

For Jinora, It had been a while since she had heard her name spoken by Kai in such a frightened tone, it surprised her. It was like her whole body was on fire, like she wanted to throw up, like her perfect world has just been ripped from her. She hated it, she hated doubting him, for her having a reason to doubt him.

They're eyes remained locked, and she was the first to blink, a stray tear finally escaping her eyes as she did so. Kai immediately straightened up so that he could attempt to wipe it away but she got to her own face before he could even lift his hand. It was instinct for him, to care for her, to lover her.

It was because he loved her that he wanted what was best for her even if it wasn't him. "Jinora look if you want us to bre-"he tried to continue in between the lengthy pause, before she cut him off with another question.

"How young were you?" She kept her tone stringent. Her eyes betraying the worry she felt for him.

He knew what he wanted to say and she wasn't having it, she held on to his hands, her hands warm compared to his cold ones. She wanted her boyfriend back, for things to go back to the way they were.

She wanted them to finish university together to start their adult life together. She needed to make sure he knew that even if she couldn't trust herself to speak. She had doubted Kai to long, she needed to hear everything and to hear it from him... she owed him that much.

"When she died? I was six." Kai almost whispered his response as she tenderly rubbed her thumb on his cold hands.

"So that time you said you'd been an orphan your whole life?"

"Partly true, I was put in an orphanage since I was a baby. My mother … as much as I could remember. She didn't have the money to look after me. She would come to visit me from time to time, but that's all I can remember"

"Does Korra know, Bolin, Mako?"He shook his head in response, taking his hands from her grasp to run it through his hair.

He was reliving one of the darkest moments of his life, he tried his best to not think to back to it. To have all the emotions that accompanied the memories to flood back with it.

"They wouldn't. I came from a small town. Her death was in the local newspapers but she was poor. When I was on the street, one of the guys, paid off the local newspaper to stop running it. That was that, the pretty poor women with the green eyes murdered by her own son, but they had no idea who that son was, I was in debt to him." Kai became uncomfortable, he placed his head in his hands trying to steady himself.

Jinora closed her eyes, her chest slowly rising as he continued, "He blackmailed me Jinora, and he thought I was just like them, that I was young and impressionable." Tears decorated hey eyes again, this time she made no effort to wipe the tears she blinked away.

"He was one of the first people I stole from, when he caught me and found out who I was I thought I was done for. But he helped me in return I had to help him." Kai couldn't even attempt to hide his fear, his voiced wavered as Jinora looked at him sympathetically, his fingers running though his hair.

A look of fear constantly etched on his face as he continued to speak. Jinora felt a knot form in her throat and Kai felt as if a dagger had been held to his neck, that if he didn't speak now it would be the last words he would ever say again.

"They were bad news Jinora, really bad news, even in my foster home, away from the people of the orphanage, even with the authorities off my back I couldn't stay there. So I stole from them. I took their money and fled to republic city"

"That's the real reason why you ran away?" Jinora spoke softly, holding on to his hands once again to stop him from almost ripping his hair out.

"I was seven then and scared. That's all I remember. I was given a way out so I took it. When they came looking for me I was gone. The last I heard was that she was buried back in my home town. I can't even remember her face, what she smelt like, what she sounded like." Kai's voice was softer now as he thought of her.

"All I remember is that promise. That she'd get me out of there as soon as she got the money and her eyes, her green eyes." He spoke slower now, his tone contemplative but still hoarse.

He had a lot to say and she had many questions to ask. Their exchange was almost routine like back and forth, but she could see that it almost pained him to speak. His words were so heavy his face expressive and guilt filled.

"And then?" she prompted, not letting go off his hands, tilting her head to the side so that she could see his face.

"Nothing. I just remember me running. The hushed whispers, the day she died. The faces of the men that I owe back in my home town."

"Was Skoochy at the orphanage as well?"

"No, Skoochy is from republic city, he was in my first foster home the day the authorities here found me on the streets. They're harder to run from other here "He half- joked. A small smile exchanging between the two of them before he unwillingly forced himself to continue.

"My foster family from my old town… they came looking for me. All they thought was that I was a troubled kid, they wanted to take me back, they didn't care about the money all they wanted was to do right by me they said. To love me. No one got why I wouldn't leave, why I got violent when they tried to make me leave. But I couldn't go back. I told them in ways that they didn't deserve. But I just couldn't go back Jinora. I couldn't go back there " Kai kept shaking his head, he lost control of himself for a moment, forget where he was until Jinora used her hand to steady his shaking leg.

"Kai- , why did Skoochy think you killed her?" She asked almost cautiously, bringing him to her side instead of in front of her.

She slowly rested her head on his shoulder as he took a deep breath and finally spoke as he starred at their conjoined hands.

"I was different back then, he didn't see this side of me. The one you know. We were friends and I trusted him but I was more selfish, didn't have his back as much as I should have, and I was a lot more angry back then. More confused before Korra and even Moko could get to me." He paused, looking up at her, afraid to go one but knowing that he had to.

"I lashed out... sometimes when I'm upset I let anger get the best of me and he saw the brute of it. He didn't understand why I would leave a perfectly good home, steal from them and not go back even when they forgave me for it. He couldn't understand why I would steal even when I didn't have to. Hell, I didn't know why I stole when I didn't have to. I wanted to find out what happened to her once, to prove to myself that it wasn't me I guess. That I didn't hurt her, that I couldn't hurt her" He dropped his gaze back to floor, his hand shaking beneath hers. He looked almost lost before Jinora placed her hand on his face nodding for him to continue.

"He found a printed newspaper article that I had of her murder. Put two and two together that I was the son, the paper was referring to. We had the same green eyes like what was written in the paper. When Skoocy found out, I was embarrassed … I even threatened him if he ever told anyone. That he would end up like her ... It was stupid, I wanted people to fear me back then. If people fear you they can't get to you... they wouldn't force me to go back there. I was never able to tell him that I didn't, that I couldn't remember. When he brought it up again, I guess I just snapped".

"And you've kept it a secret this long?" Jinora sat back, an unintended distance created between them as everything fell on her all at once, a glimpse into Kai's past made her see him. All of him, even the parts he tried to keep hidden and she didn't know what to make of it all.

"Only you and Skoochy know, only you know the true story, the whole story. It was easier to try and forget. To not tell anyone , to not think back to that time to not have to go through what really happened in case I remembered and I – "

"Really killed her?" she replied, her response an after fought to her own contemplation. But it came out nonetheless and they both heard what she was thinking. What they both were thinking.

They looked at each other, Jinora unsure, Kai shocked at the question before accepting it and all he could do in response was nod. Jinora's hands flew to cover her mouth in response as she shut her eyes to try and take it all in. Kai just sat there, titling his head back trying to stop his own tears, before returning his head to his hands. Underneath it all, underneath this lie remained the same broken boy.

In that second, as the sound of the door knock echoed between the spaces that lay open between the two. Sound was brought to the silence.

* * *

A/N: So it's been a while! I try and update as much as I can so thank you to everyone who is still with me and still reading it means a lot ;) Feel free to write any comments, I'm always trying to improve my writing.


	8. Chapter 8

Casey's voice brought them back to the present, she banged louder as neither remembered to respond.

Wiping her eyes and rubbing her hands, Jinora stood up. Kai no longer had the energy to protest his head simply hanging low as Jinora opened the door to her friend.

"What's he doing here?" she immediately explained walking straight into the room and crossing her arms in disappointment.

"We just needed to talk, sorry Casey I'll leave the door open now" she spoke hastily looking apologetically at Kai.

Casey eyed Kai as he looked up at her, his evident annoyance present came off more intrusive than he had wished.

"Maybe Kai should also leave?" she offered unkindly, but she still was able to grin happily at Jinora.

"That wouldn't be necessary Casey" Kai all but glared, "I was just about to leave anyway" He spoke through gritted teeth his eyes sill red and his tone hoarse as he stood up to leave.

Kai told her everything, and she knew it would take some time for her to find peace with it but she had to. She truly did love him and sometimes you have to put in more effort to make things work. As he passed Casey her eyes following his fleeting frame in displeasure, she swiftly placed her hand over his to stop him from leaving before placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

He smiled softly at her, her face warmed as she readily return the small smile back to him placing a kiss on her forehead in response. As he left the room she saw a small smile creep up as he heard Jinora's reply to Casey who held a stunned glare etched on her face.

"what, I was just saying goodbye to my boyfriend', she looked back at her innocently and as apologetically as possible.

* * *

The next day Kai was the only thing present in the conversation Jinora had with the girls. "But I thought you broke up with him" Casey questioned skeptically as they made their way back to the dorm.

"You thought wrong" she replied almost defensively offering an inaudible laugh to lessen the tone but was meet with deaf ears as Casey continued to ramble on

"But you and Skoocy are way more suited" She all but moaned linking he hands with Jinora as the quartet walked in a line Su not too far behind providing a disapproving glare for good measure.

Lin, who was the tallest and much more tanned in comparison but the quietest of the group piped up in defense. she was the only one that actually knew Kai being in a couple of classes with him and was happy to share some praises, this was encouraged by Su who finally made her way to Jinora others side but she had different motives for her words of advice.

'Kai and Skoochy are quite similar , they go way back so if anyone was more suited it would be the one she has more history with , which is Kai" Su further offered , smiling defiantly at the rest of the group.

Casey curled her lip in annoyance but immediately brightened up as she looked up, Knowingly she retorted "Speaking of Skoochy , Looks like he couldn't stay away" she said with a wink, unlinking hands with Jinora as he slowly walked up to them with small chocolates in hand.

"You always find a way to disturb us as we are talking" Su spoke accusingly before offering a small look to Casey who had a big wide grin on her face. Skoochy looked on exasperated rubbing his neck before shrugging his shoulders in response to his sister.

"We'll meet you back home" Casey declared as she all but pushed the rest of the girls away, whilst Lin and Merra offered me coy smiles of encouragement, Su simply eyed the chocolates with a sigh.

"What are those for?" she spoke after a short period of silence, trailing her words as she looked at the chocolates. He almost forget they were in his hands before he offered it to Jinora who only returned a warm smile.

"I heard you've been having a bad week so I bought you these" he interjected, as they remained in his hands whilst hers remained almost glued to her sides, my apprehension was something he noticed as he furred his eyebrows worriedly.

"Casey and the girls said these were your favorite" he said skeptically.

"They are" She responded, trying to not come across rude, she finally took them offering another smile in return as he went in to hug her, something she shyly returned.

"Ugh" He trailed on looking upwards before finally looking at her to continue, "I don't know how to say this, but if you're up for it I'll love to watch a movie with you this weekend?"

"Like a date?" she questioned uncertainly.

If you want it to be he said with a blush on his face the first time she had seen such a reaction from him.

"I know it's only been a while since you broke up with Kai but it will help to take out mind of things if you try and enjoy yourself" he began to ramble on nerves etched on his tone as Jinora looked on guilt ridden.

"Skoochy I –"

"I mean you don't have to gout with me we could make it a group thing I know a couple of the guys from class who-"

"Skoochy – "

"Okay maybe that's not your crowd "

"Skoochy" she half shouted, grabbing his hand as she dragged him to a nearby bench confusion on his face evident.

"Kai and I are still together" she said abruptly, before either of them were probably seated, his face in response unreadable.

"Jinora ... After everything I've told you?" he was serious his hands eclipsing mine as I removed it slowly from his grasp.

"Yes, and he also told me his side of the story and I think if you two would just talk-"

"By the looks of it not everything", he interjected his tone evidently disapproving as he tried to hold back is frustration. "Jinora Kai is bad news" he said each word slowly his tone raising as he did so but concern not leaving his face.

"My wellbeing is not your concern we are friends nothing more… I love my boyfriend and-" Jinora spoke assuredly, his eyes not leaving hers as he looked down before raising them again , Skoochy looked frustrated as he placed his hand on Jinora's shoulder, his eyes pleading a she immediately interjected.

"Jinora please he is manipulating you, can't you see this is what he does, and he did it to me and his doing into to you"

"Even if that's the case like I said it doesn't concern you" she responded, letting out a small breath.

"Of course it does, Jinora" he half-shouted, taking a deep breath himself before he paused and continued. "You're beautiful, smart and you have a good heart Jinora. Trust me he is not right for you"

"And you are?" she shocked herself at how quickly responded, a similar response offered by Skoochy as he also looked surprised at the question.

"Yes" he replied straight away, his tone convincing. "I'm not going to deny I have feelings for you, but it's not just about me being… jealous. I wants what's best for you and he's not it"

"Skoochy, you are a good guy and if you just hear Kai out I'm sure you can patch things –"

"He will betray you, even if you've been together a while, no matter how much he says he loves you. He'll hurt you. He always does... I just want you to know if that ever happens you can come to me "He offered, trying again to comfort her something Jinora for the first time flatly rejected.

"I won't" she said getting up and turning to leave, "thanks for the chocolates, they're my favorite."

* * *

A/N: No matter how much I try to update frequently it never works lol Thank you to everyone who is still with me even though I don't update as much as I would like to. Feel free to write any comments, I'm always trying to improve my writing.


	9. Chapter 9

"Everything alright?" Kai checked in on Jinora mid bite as he switched his focus from the movie he was watching to her clear absentmindedness as she played around with the noodles in her takeaway box.

Jinora gave a faint smile, turning to look back at Kai's TV. The last thing she wanted to do was ruin a good night after all the weeks they spent avoiding each other. The movie was funny, the takeaway good and conversation was both natural and enjoyable, it was nice catching up with Kai. Finding out everything that was happening with him, plus having someone to rant to again, she didn't want to ruin it with things that didn't matter.

"Korra?" he continued, clearly not wanting to let it go as he gave her another intense glare. Jinora looked straight ahead trying her best to concentrate on the movie, avoiding eye contact and keeping her mouth occupied with the vast array of food spread out in front of them.

"Huh" she hummed absently, not even sparring a glance to locate the popcorn opting to use her hands before lazily throwing one in her mouth.

"You've been looking at your phone constantly, are you still trying to avoid going to that party they've invite you to" he said questionably, splitting his attention to both the movie and her. Kai paused before continuing inhaling a visible breath as he did so.

"I know its upper class but I'd love to come with you a great way to end a turbulent semester" he offered, clearly it was his time to play with his food as the uncertainty in his tone was clear for her to hear, she offered him a faulting smile before swallowing the food she had tried to stuff in her mouth and responding.

"Uh yeah sure" Jinora sighed in relief, despite her displeasure at going to functions like these this topic of conversation was a welcomed distraction to what was really occupying her thoughts.

"Do you not want me to come?"

"Wait no of course I do my mums practically got the suit picked out for you"

"But" he added pausing the movie, as they both leaned back

"No but's" she responded a she shook her head, "I'm happy for you to be my date" she smiled genuinely at him, cupping his face before snuggling further into his arms.

"Okay then what's on your mind" he whispered, as Jinora turned around to look at him.

"Noth—", no secrets she chanted to as she responded swiftly, "it's Skoochy"

His face went blank, he struggled to hide his displeasure and the room went silent as he just sat there, she could see this was something they had in common.

"He does that same look" she tried to joke as she placed her hands slowly on his clenched fist.

"Stay away from him" he spoke softly but his tone was evidently disapproving.

"Funny he said the same thing" I tried to keep the tone jovial giving him a quick giggle and smile as I rubbed my arm nervously.

"Jinora I'm serious" he responded the blank expression not leaving his face depute Jinora's attempt to eke the situation more light hearted.

"About? Skoochy isn't a bad person and I'd like to think his my friend I can't exactly avoid him either"

"I'm not asking you to, I just …"

"What?!" she half-shouted frustrated, both of them were being so difficult for no reason and it was starting to get to her.

"I just don't want you to get caught in the middle" he said worryingly as he began biting a chocolate bar.

"Of what?" I said expectantly "if you two just talk it out.." she began suggestively.

"You'd think he'd believe me that he'd understand? I've tried to put this all behind us but he just can't let it go he's angry at me"

"What if I mediate?" she suggested once again a smile creeping at the possibility.

"Jinora, I know you're just trying to be helpful but I don't want you getting involved" he responded seriously his eyes serious and convincing.

"But I want to" she pondered on trying her best to be convincing also.

"Jinora…my mess is my mess, dating me shouldn't have to mean dating my past you don't deserve that"

"Kai", she said gently placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I just want to end this" he whispered tirelessly. Letting out a sigh he opened his mouth only to close it once again whilst burying his head in his hands

"Are you going to tell Mako?" Jinora continued for him, his secrets were dragging him down and if he couldn't make peace with Skoochy he needed to at least make peace with himself, telling Mako was the first step he knew he had to take. He nodded slowly before continuing the tv blinking in the distance from the still paused TV.

"I need to put this all behind me I want to continue university with a clean slate, so over the summer I'm going to return back to my home town. Find some closure"

* * *

A/N: it seems having a lot of spare time means I lack motivation to do anything productive with it. My holiday's is slowly coming to an end and I have written as much as I had hoped. Anyway I hope this chapter was worth at least half the wait. Comments, suggestions welcomed.


End file.
